4th of July Recreated
by Sour Sizzle
Summary: A 4th of July special for Futurama! No one's ever heard of this holiday in the year 3000 as they celebrate it for the first time. Fry wants to ask Leela something. R&R!


Razzle's Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**4th of July Recreated?**

Again, it was a normal day, as so they thought. Bender was in the kitchen working on a ten layer cake. He was trying to draw a picture of himself on the top and smallest layer with silver and black icing.

"Oh housewife, are you finished making breakfast yet?" joked Fry, dipping a finger in icing from another layer and tasting it.

"Do that again and I'll shove my shiny metal foot down your throat" warned Bender.

"Hey, would you mind saving some of that frosting for me?" asked Fry.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Bender took off his white chef hat and yelled, "It's finished!"

"For the second part of my date" he replied, ignoring Bender's last sentence.

"You mean your date with one eye?" Bender said picking up his cake and putting it on another counter, which was high enough to be out of reach for Nibbler.

"Here" Bender gave Fry a container with the left over icing, "Now don't say I was ever generous." He said, defending his reputation.

"Thanks Bender, I won't." Fry looked at the finished cake. "I guess you're into the holiday spirit too."

"I have no spirit. Wait-what holiday you talking about?" Bender put all the dirty dishes he used to bake his cake with in his chest cabinet, and then pushed his antenna down. He started making the noise a dish washer did.

"4th of July, of course!" answered Fry.

"Huh?"

"You mean you never heard of it?"

"No."

"Hey guys" greeted Leela. She walked over to Fry and kissed him on the lips.

"You humans disgust me" said Bender.

"That looks delicious" said Leela looking at the cake.

"I want some!" Fry jumped up trying to reach the baked good numerous times. It would remind you of a dog trying to jump to get hot dogs from a table.

"Shut up and tell me about the 4th of July" he wined like a little kid wanting to hear a bed time story.

"Ok 'The 4th of July' by: Phillip J. Fry. Where I came from people celebrated a holiday called 4th of July. There would be food, mostly hot dogs and hamburgers. Then there were lots and lots of junk food. There were fireworks; there were so many bright colors; it's like being on drugs, but you're not really on them. You're supposed to watch them at night. There are also fire crackers and when you throw them they make these really cool noises. Then there are sparklers those are like mini big fire works. And then you put stink bombs in your neighbor's pool. Well that's about it." Fry finished his story.

"Were there robots?" asked Bender.

"Um, kind of" replied Fry.

"Sounds like a holiday for morons" said Leela.

"Maybe so but those were the best days of my life, before I came here I mean. So, do you want to celebrate it?" Fry was thinking 'please say yes!' in his mind. He wanted them to experience how great it was.

"Well, I will if it means that much to you" said Leela, "But what about our date?"

"It'll be even better-but I can't tell you about it because it'll be a surprise" Leela loved how Fry could be so sweet.

"I'm with you too chums! So where are you going to take her?" Bender winked.

"Well I was going to-not falling for that Bender!" Fry almost fell for it.

"So what should we do first?" questioned Fry.

"Shouldn't you, being one of those primitive organ sacks, know?" Bender added another question.

"I got it!" exclaimed Fry.

That afternoon Fry began the celebration. He showed them… firecrackers. The crew was in the living room as Fry was about to begin the demonstration.

"Did you use the time machine again to get those? I thought the professor told you not to" said Leela.

"I did?" questioned the professor scratching his bald head.

"I didn't use a time machine. I got tons of stuff that we'll need from some organ donor I met" Fry replied.

"Behold!" Fry took a box of firecrackers out of his pocket, "Firecrackers." He opened the box and the baggie inside it. Bender was still laying on the floor as Fry took a tiny paper ball out and threw it on him.

"That feels good" Bender was laughing. It felt as good as 'downloading' did.

"I got plenty more." Fry tossed a box to Leela, Amy, Hermes, the professor, and Bender to throw some on him. They all started throwing firecrackers on Bender.

"What about me?" Dr. Zoidberg took some out of Amy's hand and ate them. Then he made one of those crazy sounds.

"It is just like 'downloading'."

"You stole that from me!" yelled Bender.

Zoidberg made that noise again and clamped his claws together.

"You'll be hearing from the robot mafia" Bender muttered.

"This isn't even the best part" said Fry.

Later Fry cooked up hot dogs and burgers for everyone. Since there was no such thing as grills anymore he fried them in a pan, drowning them in olive oil. The food turned out burned and disgusting, just like it was supposed to be. Then later, he told Bender about the surprise date for Leela. Fry invited everyone to come! Bender said he would pay for everything with the cash he earned from his new dating service-actually Fry said he would without actually telling Bender, but that's what friends are for, right?

"Fry can I take this stupid eye patch off yet?" asked Leela as the PE crew stepped out of the hover car. It looked just like the car Amy had that crashed on Mercury. It was hours later after Fry was showing them more idiotic celebrations.

"Take it off Leela" said Fry.

Leela took off the big eye patch.

"We're at a concert?" replied Leela.

"Yep, this was one of my best memories. I even got Lynyrd Skynyrd's heads to play instead of The Pink Toenails and I didn't screw anything up!" he exclaimed.

"Wow, how did you manage to do that?" asked Amy.

"Beats me, ask the robot mafia" was his reply, "So do you guys like it?"

"This place is off the hook!" the professor said weirdly and ran off to join a group of teenagers with Mohawks and joints. They would have kicked him out but the joints messed with their heads.

"Have fun!" Fry and Leela separated from the group and Farnsworth. Zoidberg tried blending in with the girl dancers onstage wearing a pink leather outfit with a mini skirt. Bender was running the gravity disc toss game and put all the money in his chest cabinet. After he's going to help set off the fireworks. Hermes and Amy were sitting in back of a van that had wheels. Oh and Scruffy the janitor, was eating a delicious peanut butter sandwich watching a chick flick back at the Planet Express building. Poor guy, no one invited him. Even Fuel showed up and played a few songs. Finally noting was going wrong and hopefully nothing will. As long as Bender did what he said he would and it would be the right time.

"This is really sweet of you Fry? Said Leela and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you like it. Like I said this was my best memory back in the twentieth century. My ma and pops took me to this concert when I was thirteen, and my friends were there. My dad gave up drinking that night and it was 4th of July" Fry explained while they were standing there hearing the bands play.

"That's why it meant so much to you?" Leela finally realized.

The song Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd was playing as Fry and Leela slow danced.

**If I leave here tomorrow **

**  
Would you still remember me? **

**  
For I must be traveling on, now, **

**  
There's too many places I haven't seen **

**  
And if I stayed here with you, now **

**  
Things just wouldn't be the same **

**  
Well I'm as free as a bird now, **

**  
And a bird you can not change. **

**  
And a bird you can not change. **

**  
And a bird you can not change. **

**  
And though this feeling I can't change. **

**  
Please don't take it badly, **

**  
The Lord knows I'm to blame. **

**  
And, if I stayed here with you now **

**  
Things just wouldn't be the same. **

**  
For I'm as free as a bird now, **

**  
And this bird you'll never change. **

**  
And the bird you can not change. **

**  
And the bird you can not change. **

**  
Lord knows, I can't change. **

**  
Lord help me, I can't change.**

The concert was then over.

"Thanks for coming everyone!" yelled a base guitarist, "Oh wait-there's fireworks!"

The crowd cheered, especially the hippies.

The fireworks began after ten minutes of waiting.

"Leela, I want to ask you something" spoke Fry. He took her hand in his.

"Look at the sky" Leela looked but only saw fireworks, then another one went off that was something written in pink cursive sparks. It said 'Leela will you marry me?'

"Yes Fry! Yes! I'll marry you!" Leela jumped on him and hugged him. They were soon in a make out session when Bender came running through interrupting them. His inside storage tank looked like a bomb went off in it, just like the time he and Fry joined the army.

"Did she say yes?" asked Bender.

"Yes I did!" Leela was never this happy before.

"You're welcome for setting that firework off. Now can your losers take me to a doctor?"


End file.
